


A Lynx Tale

by NaughtyNastyCat (SomeoneImSure)



Series: Kinkfur's Kinky Cat Tales [3]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Barbs, Creampie, Dom Switch, F/M, Ivypool mates with a lynx, Porn With Plot, Smut, minor worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneImSure/pseuds/NaughtyNastyCat
Summary: Ivypool heard a strange rumor about lynxes and wants to know if it's true. Luckily, there's a lynx nearby to investigate those rumors with. Pure smut.
Relationships: Ivypool/OC
Series: Kinkfur's Kinky Cat Tales [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675933
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	A Lynx Tale

Ivypool's fur burned with embarrassment as she followed the scent trail deeper into the forest. The musky scent of deer had started to mix with the more cat-like scent of the stranger, marked by the undercurrent of blood and death. Had the stranger killed the deer? Ivypool wondered for a moment if the stranger would kill her, too, but she recalled what Kinkfur, the ShadowClan queen, had once told her.

“_Lynx and cats have kits all the time. They’ll be bigger and stronger than any other kit in the Clans and their warrior blood will be purer than a half-kittypet’s.”_

_My Clan needs kits_, she thought, _strong kits._

Her paws felt like they were shaking with each step. The scent of dead deer grew stronger, and she spotted a mountain of light brown fur.

Something moved around at the deer’s belly. He was taller than a fox, with long powerful legs, big paws, tufted ears, and a short tail. His coat was mostly white with red dusty fur and dark spots along his flanks. He paused in ripping a chunk of flesh off the carcass to stare at her with pale yellow eyes.

She gulped, wondering if she was pleasant looking to him. He licked his lips and turned away to pick up the chunk he had dropped. When he lifted his head, he turned in her direction and padded over. She flinched back at his size and smell, before scolding herself.

_I’ve trained in the Dark Forest_, she thought. _I can handle myself._

The lynx dropped the chunk of venison at her paws. She bent to sniff it briefly before looking up at him again. He was very handsome looking, with his broad face. He looked more powerful than a warrior of ThunderClan just from the shape of his cheeks. Less cute, more regal.

“’Oo ‘re ootie ‘at.” His accent was so think that she couldn’t understand what he was saying. His tone suggest it was something like praise.

She dipped her head, and mewed back a quiet, _“_Thank you._” _She wondered if he would consider it rude if she refused his prey. She decided it couldn’t hurt anything to eat it and dipped her head to lick at the flesh. It tasted thicker and heavier than the prey she was used to, but still had that good gamy taste.

His tongue joined her, the wide flat tongue lapping up over her face and ear before returning to the flesh from the prey. She tentatively moved from licking off a lump of prey to licking his cheek. A deep rumbling purr spread through his whole body, rattling her teeth against her tongue. When his heavy tongue rasped against her forehead, she let out a soft purr.

Pretty soon, he had forgotten about the chunk of prey, his powerful tongue becoming more forceful and belligerent, nearly sending her sprawling onto the ground. She wasn’t sure if she was being attacked or if she was enjoying the experience. His tongue lowered over her chest, down her pink stomach, lapping her fur into small swirls, before his tongue ghosted over her slit. Her legs jerked and kicked, and it felt like her paws had slammed into a brick wall. He barely moved, his tongue only becoming more forceful, pressing her into the ground with each lick. She twisted around and licked his forehead and muzzle, drowning in the pleasurable sensations that made her legs start to shake.

A tiny mewl of protest started to rise in her throat. _I was a Dark Forest warrior! This shouldn’t a__ffect me this much!_

But it was tiny and quickly drowned out when the lynx tom looked up at her with a mischievous glint in his eye and padded over her. His tongue lapped her cheek, but she knew it was a distraction. She felt bare and exposed, her legs quivering against his thighs. His legs buckled from underneath him, his forelegs wrapped around her head, and his tongue tried to scrape the fur off her skin. But underneath it all, she felt his barbed wet member prod gently for her slit, sliding in a fraction. His hips jerked, his member slide home, and she yowled in shock at how quickly and brutally the lynx stabbed. Her cervix burned and her legs kicked. His tongue didn’t stop, and she felt like a mountain had settled down on top of her and inside of her, smothering her.

She twisted her head around and wiggled her hindpaws, surging with newfound strength to get the lynx off her. He rose up on his legs. She quickly kicked out both right legs, knocking him on his side. She maneuvered on top, glaring down at the tom, but when she tried to move off she realized she was stuck.

Her insides crushed the barbs keeping her pinned, quivering in ways she couldn’t begin to describe. She yowled again, this time with pleasure. She backed up, sliding down the thick length until she couldn’t anymore. The lynx’s hindlegs kicked at air but he made no move to kick her off or flip himself back over. She was in charge.

Her hindlegs stretched, pulling her mostly off. She was stuck on the tip, which dragged pleasurably at her slit rim. She pushed back with her forearms, sliding down until she felt his soft balls around her tail. Her breath came in short pants, her legs quivering and her own smell nearly overwhelming the musk of the deer. The lynx’s thick scent overwhelmed her, not as sweet and encouraging as a Clanmate’s but nevertheless intoxicating.

The lynx suddenly mouthed her throat, wrapped his forearms around her, and forced her down on his cock. She yowled but trailed off, her slit crushing into his member. Something started to ooze inside of her, hot and warm, filling her with a feeling of being complete.

She suddenly found herself on her back. The lynx murmured in his rumbling accent, rubbing his cheek against her cheek and licking down her neck, even as he backed up slowly off her. She felt bereft of him as he slipped out and back off, something that became all too real as he breathed gently on her abused slit and his tongue ghosted over her gaping entrance. She kicked at him weakly, rising to her paws. Her tail was raised with pride, revealing her gaping, dripping slit to him.

She glanced back over at the lynx and felt a bit disconcerted when their gazes met. He blinked at her warmly. She let out a soft, pleasant mew she never realized she was capable of.

“Thank you.”

Then she raced off into the trees, eager to return to her Clanmates.


End file.
